<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Weekend by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127718">Long Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia was pretty sure Alex and Kelly had called everyone they knew to try and convince Kara and her to take a break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's Month Day 26- Summer Vacation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nia hadn’t taken a holiday for a while. She wasn’t sure if Kara had at all since she’d become Supergirl. That might explain why Alex had suggested it. And Kara had brought up that it would mean leaving National City without Supergirl and Dreamer, but J’onn had said he could handle it, they could ask M’Gann if he needed help, Clark was offering to keep an extra ear on National, Sara had even offered to take them somewhere in the <em>Waverider </em>for a few days then drop them back off exactly when they picked them up from, but Behrad had pointed out how quickly that would go wrong given their track record. Mick had suggested they go to Aruba then ignored the rest of the conversation. Wally had offered to come and house sit and also keep an eye on things. It did seem like Alex and probably Kelly too had contacted every superhero they knew and got them to team up to make Kara and Nia take a break. Even Kate and Jefferson had suggested places to visit.</p>
<p>And it did sound nice. A long weekend with Kara and no worries. But it meant leaving National City without Dreamer for a few days.</p>
<p>Then again, she’d burn out eventually if she didn’t take a break. Nia had only seen it happen twice, but if Kara did too much, she’d lose her powers temporarily. It didn’t stop her being Supergirl. But it hadn’t happened for a while and Kara had been very busy lately, so it was possible it could happen again. Kara needed a break too.</p>
<p>“Have any of them ever taken a vacation though?” Nia asked.</p>
<p>“I talked to Iris and Barry earlier, apparently they have,” Kara said. “A few times, usually just a few days, even their honeymoon didn’t last a week before it got interrupted, but Iris said it’s always nice to spend time with Barry, and that we need a break, and Barry offered to run to National to help out, he said it’ll be really easy now we live on the same Earth.”</p>
<p>“They really did get everyone involved.”</p>
<p>“Maybe they aren’t wrong,” Kara said. “I could fly us anywhere in the world, and we could come back if they need us.”</p>
<p>“Or Clark said he thinks he’s spent more time with your mother than you have since you found Argo. You could take a few days to go and see her.”</p>
<p>“Not without you. You showed me Parthas. Argo is the last piece of Krypton. And you’ve met Eliza, I could introduce you to my mother too.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that. You really want to go.”</p>
<p>“I think National City will be fine for a few days. I might call Wally back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>